Fade to Black
by twilighter890
Summary: "Of course it's my fault. She my rookie. I'm responsible for her. I was supposed to keep her safe. And instead, I got her shot." Swarek sits in the hospital following the shooting of his rookie.


_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

The constant beeping of a monitor was the only thing keeping Officer Sam Swarek calm. He was sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair staring at the figure lying with tubes and wires hooked up to her body.

"This is all my fault." He mumbled to himself over and over again.

He should have listened to her, then this never would have happened.

"How's McNally doing?" A voice from the door asked.

Sam turned to see the chief standing in the doorway. He looked concerned but still professional.

"The bullets tore threw her diaphragm. The doctors said that one hit her lung and the other nicked her liver." He said emotionlessly. After a second of silence he added, "The surgery was touch and go. They lost her on the table for a minute, before reviving her. She lost a lot of blood."

"It's not your fault you know." The chief said.

Sam chuckled hardly. "Of course it's my fault. She my rookie. I'm responsible for her. I was supposed to keep her safe. And instead, I got her shot."

* * *

_Flashback-_

"_McNally, your with Swarek." The chief was handing out assignments. Andy internally groaned. _

"_Sucks for you." Gail laughed. She turned serious, "Remember what I told you. Training officer and a rookie. Big no-no."_

"_Get the stick out of your ass Peck." Traci snapped at her. Gail glared._

_They all parted ways._

_Andy walked up to Swarek. "What are we doing to be doing, sir."_

"I_ am going to be arresting a couple of drug dealers. _You _are going to back me up." He said._

_She rolled her eyes. "Fine."_

_Sam drove them both to a warehouse. Andy saw two men outside the place, handing packages to one another. Andy nudged Sam who nodded and discreetly parked on the other side of the street._

_They watched as a whole new group of people walked outside the warehouse. Andy noticed that Sam stiffened. _

"_Sir?" _

"_There's more of them then I thought there would be." He shook his head and got out of the car. Andy followed suit. They slowly walked towards the building. _

"_Should we call for backup?" Sam noticed that Andy looked nervous._

"_Nah. It'll be fine. They don't have guns." Sam tried to somewhat, comfort her._

"_I _really_ think we should call for backup." Andy told him._

"_Calm down McNally. Don't worry." _

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_

_Sam rolled his eyes and stopped. He turned to her. "Do you trust me?"_

_Andy sighed. "You know I do."_

"_Then let's go."_

* * *

_Present-_

Sam snapped himself out of the beginning that memory. He listened as the chief sighed and sat down in another chair.

"Listen Swarek. You're a good cop. Not exactly the poster boy for the rule book, but a good cop nonetheless. What happed to McNally was a tragic _accident_-"

"You make it sound like she is going to die." Sam glared at him.

"We don't know that. Sam, this is not your fault."

Sam stood up and paced the room angrily. "You don't understand. She tried to warn me and I didn't listen. I asked her if she trusted me! I led her into this." He gestured at the hospital bed.

* * *

Flashback-

_Swarek and Andy walked through the doors of the warehouse, guns drawn. Neither saw anybody in the room._

"_Something is wrong." Andy shook her head. Sam put his gun away followed by Andy._

"_There are no back doors. It doesn't make sense." He stated frustrated._

"_Who the hell are you?" Men walked out from behind a crate. Sam reached for his gun. "Don't even think about getting your gun."_

_Andy looked at Sawrek irritated and nervously. Sam put his gun back away and nodded at Andy to do the same._

"_Well, who are you?" The leader asked. Sam glanced at Andy to make sure she was okay and discreetly put himself in front of her, facing the men._

"_Their cops." Another said. "We don't like cops."_

_The leader turned his back for a second. That's when Sam charged at him. He knocked over the leader._

_But another one pulled out a gun and frightened at the quick movement fired two shots._

_Andy yelped. Swarek whipped his head around so fast. _

"_No." He gasped in horror as she slowly crumpled to the ground. He quickly got off of the man and fired back at the man who shot his rookie. The gunman yelled and collapsed._

_The rest of them were yelling to. "The idiot shot a cop! I'm not going down for a cop killer."_

_But Sam didn't care they were getting away. He ran to Andy. She was staring wide eyed at everything. She was starting to shake._

"_McNally! No, No, No! McNally!" He was on his knees leaning over her. He put his hands on her gun shots and put pressure._

"_Damn it!" He cursed at all the bleeding. He stopped for a second to call into his radio, "Officer down. I repeat officer down. Send ambulance to the warehouse on McCormic St."_

"_It hurts." Andy gasped. And cried out when he put the pressure back on._

"_You're going to be okay." Sam assured her. He noticed that she was fading. "McNally, look at me." There was no response. "Damn it! Andy, look at me!" That finally got a reaction. She turned her gaze to him._

"_That's the first time you've called me Andy." She got out before shutting her eyes. _

_The paramedics arrived quickly after that. Followed by half the cops in the city._

"_Andy?" Sam heard Nash yell. Before he tuned everyone out and focuses on helping the paramedics save her life._

* * *

Present-

Sam hit the wall. It made a loud noise. The chief winced.

"She's more then a rookie to you isn't she?" He asked.

Sam sighed and sat back down.

"She is more then a rookie." He confirmed.

"How much more?"

"We are not together if that what you mean." He started to get angry. Then it died as he looked at her again. But flared back up. "She's just- We are just- she's just different. And I like that. And we have not slept together, so you can't assign her a different training officer."

"Watch what you're saying Swarek. You're a good cop but your not good enough to use that tone with me. I don't care that your girlfriend is in the hospital." The chief warned.

Sam was about to retort when a new voice was heard.

"Both of you shut up. I'm in the hospital and your fighting. It's giving me a headache" Andy turned her head. Her eyes were open.

Sam chuckled in relief. "Welcome back to the land of the living, McNally."

"McNally? I get shot and you call me Andy. Now that I'm better you call me McNally?"

The chief quietly left the room. He shut the door with a quiet click.

"When you get shot, you get special treatment. Now that your alive and well… conscious. No more special treatment."

"How bad?" She changed the subject after a brief smile. Both knew she was referring to her injuries.

"Bad enough to have me worried. And that's hard to do." He lightly joked. "I'm sorry."

"You're an idiot." She frowned.

"I know. I should have listened to you." He sighed. "And now your in the hospital. With two bullet holes in you. You're a rookie. This shouldn't have happened and it's my fault."

He stopped and looked at her. Andy had the oddest look on her face. Almost like…anger.

"Well I was going to say that you're an idiot for thinking it's your fault. But now I think I'm going to yell it. YOU DIDN'T GET ME SHOT. Granted, you should have listened to me, but you didn't lead me into anything."

Sam was about to respond when he realized something. The way she was wording the whole thing.

"How long have you been conscious?"

Andy smirked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
